Sunrise
by May Malfoy
Summary: Short - DG.


Sunrise 

_Welcome my son, welcome to the machine. _

_Where have you been? _

_It's alright we know where you've been. _

_You've been in the pipeline, filling in time, _

_Provided with toys and 'Scouting for Boys'. _

_You brought a guitar to punish your ma, _

_And you didn't like school, and you _

_know you're nobody's fool, _

_So welcome to the machine._

_Welcome my son, welcome to the machine. _

_What did you dream? _

_It's alright we told you what to dream._

_So welcome to the Machine._

Isso lhe parecia um pouco doentio. Aquela rotina a que ela estava se acostumando facilmente. Não a rotina em si, mas estar acostumada a ela. Ela tentava explicar-se dentro de si mesma sem muito sucesso. Ainda se perguntava onde andavam os elfos domésticos que não limpavam aquela arquibancada. Ela sempre estava terrivelmente suja naquele outono, cheia daquelas folhas secas e barulhentas. Sua mãe estava certa quando dizia que folhas secas apanhavam muito pó. Vez ou outra ela espirrava.

Estava tudo meio imundo. Ninguém se importava muito com a arquibancada do Quadribol quando não estava havendo campeonato. Quem se importaria com Quadribol em tempos de toque de recolher? Tempos de guerra. Duas pessoas apenas, que ela tivesse notícia. Uma estava ocupada demais, revezando-se entre salvar-se e salvar o mundo. Outra freqüentava regularmente, por cerca de três horas todos os dias, a quadra abandonada de Quadribol de Hogwarts.

E ela era a única freqüentadora daquelas arquibancadas sujas. Ela pensou que talvez Dumbledore tivesse dispensado os elfos da limpeza daquele lugar, já que o castelo andava muito mais cheio de alunos e bagunça. Tudo graças ao medo que as pessoas tinham de sair para as áreas abertas. Podia realmente ser isso... Afastou as folhas secas e recostou-se nos bancos de madeira, quase deitada.

Gostava de olhar pro céu...

Ele andava em círculos. A vida andava em círculos, a vassoura andava em círculos. Linda, prateada, moderna. Podia correr mais do que cavalos alados - era o que a caixa dizia. Podia correr até explodir o pulmão de alguém, subir até congelar o sangue e o coração parar de susto. Essa sensação! Era algo indescritível. O poder de fazer aquilo. Ele andava em círculos, distância segura do céu e seu coração batia normalmente, o ar entrava e saia morno dos seus pulmões. Mas ele podia ir até o céu e congelar todos os músculos do seu corpo se assim o desejasse. Imagine só! Imagine a dor de sentir o sangue congelar e a agonia dos pulmões pedindo um ar que não estava lá.

Ele deu um leve sorriso sem perceber. Era sua diversão nesses dias pensar nesse tipo de coisa mórbida. A guerra tira a imaginação da gente. Antes ele costumava pensar em inimigos degolados, viúvas chorosas e olhos mortos abertos. Mas eram sempre os mesmos inimigos, sempre as mesmas viúvas, sempre as mesmas cenas. A guerra e suas infinitas possibilidades tinham lhe roubado essa exclusividade. Qualquer um podia ser morto a qualquer hora, então ficar pensando nessas coisas não tinha muito sentido. O vento começava a ficar gelado e ele direcionava a vassoura para baixo. A guerra rouba a diversão a gente. Quadribol costumava ser divertido. Todo mundo parece ter perdido a noção das coisas! Talvez ele também... O ar frio incomodava, ele desceu mais a vassoura.

Os olhares se cruzaram. Sempre se cruzavam quando ele estava no nível das arquibancadas. Aquela garota parecia meio louca... Sempre ali fora, enquanto todos se escondiam em baixo das suas camas e rezavam pelo melhor. Ela nunca desviava o olhar. Todos os dias, desde... Devia ser mais uma dessas que ficavam amalucadas com a guerra. Mocinhas como ela – dessas que nem podem ver sangue - não duravam muito. Mas mocinha como ela estavam embaixo de suas camas nesse momento, enquanto ela estava ali. Ouvira dizer que ela perdera o pai e três irmãos. Seus círculos estavam bem no seu alcance de visão. Era uma rotina muito estranha. Não tinha ânimo de dizer o que ela - talvez - esperasse ouvir. Weasel? Pobretona? Cabeça vermelha? Olha só que está por cima agora? Não fazia sentido. Queria dizer alguma coisa que expressasse algo verdadeiro. Não que o resto não fosse totalmente verdadeiro, mas ele queria ser profundo, pra variar. E quanto mais ele pensava mais percebia que todas as ofensas são profundas. Ao contrário, sempre foram rasas e tolas. Infantis. A vassoura girando nos mesmos círculos de todos os dias.

Todos tinham tanto medo e ela sentia falta de voar. Mas as vassouras eram bens supérfluos, dissera seu pai, e podiam muito bem ser doadas em prol das criancinhas órfãs de guerra. Coração bom tinha seu pai, ela sabia. Mas tudo que ela queria era dar uma volta de vassoura. Os sonserinos haviam sido os únicos a não contribuir com aquela comovente campanha. Na verdade, muitos sonserinos haviam surpreendido, doando até duas vassouras. Mas ele não. Sua FixedStar3500 ainda estava ali, voando solitária e egoísta naqueles dias cinzentos. Dias cinzentos era uma analogia estúpida e vazia, porque aquele era um lindo dia de sol, temperatura amena (porém esfriando), os pássaros pareciam felizes. Só eles.

Morriam cerca de 500 ingleses civis todos os dias, pelos dados oficiais. Ela sentiria falta de Lupin, de Carlinhos, de Fred, de seu pai. Não podia dizer que sentiria falta de 500 pessoas por dia. Havia quem fizesse isso... Ela não. Não sabia mentir. Sofria pelas pessoas que amava. Desde que a guerra começara tinha nascido uma antipatia dela para com os lufa-lufas que pareciam sofrer por cada soldado desconhecido como se este fosse membro de sua própria família. Mesmo invejando essa bondade mas não podia mentir, não sabia.. Mas que diabo, tudo que queria era dar uma boa volta de vassoura ao redor do castelo! Não era um crime era?

Nada acontecia. Nada mudava. Ainda era um garoto de colégio, usando uniforme e devendo pergaminhos incontáveis de tarefas extra classe. E os Comensais demoravam a invadir aquela porcaria de lugar. As informações tinham sido passadas, papai garantiu que ele tinha sido de grande ajuda. A equipe inteira fez um bom trabalho. Hogwarts estava quase 100 mapeada. Era só um velho castelo, dizia o Mestre. Não havia segredo que o Grande Mestre não pudesse descobrir, nenhum castelo que não pudesse derrubar e reerguer. Estava ficando muito frio e não havia nada que ele quisesse mais naquele milésimo de segundo que uma blusa bem grossa de lã de lhama. Mas a guerra tornava esses bens raros demais para serem ostentados em frente a toda Hogwarts. Estava mesmo muito frio.

- Porque você vem aqui Weasley?

Foi um impulso. Ele baixou a vassoura depressa e parou bruscamente, bem na frente de Gina, pairando no ar em silêncio, depois da pergunta. Ele teria voltado no tempo para não tê-la feito, porque agora, depois de proferida, ela não tinha propósito algum.

- Pelo mesmo motivo que você, eu acho. – ela deu de ombros parecendo não ver naquela conversa um absurdo tão grande.

- Pra voar? – o bom e velho sarcasmo que tinha, com o tempo e a prática, virado maldade pura e simples. Aquele sadismo padronizado dos Comensais.

- Pra voar... – ela assentiu.

Ele pulou na arquibancada fazendo um enorme barulho maciço na madeira e nas folhas secas. A vassoura ficou no ar parada, obediente, até que ele a puxou com uma das mãos e ofereceu para a garota. Assim que a mão dela tocou no cabo prateado, a mão dele o soltou. Ela circulou através dos mesmos caminhos imaginários. Seu rosto ficou frio de vento e de altura, mas ela não conseguiu sorrir como fazia antes.

Ele ficou olhando. Não quis pensar porque tinha feito aquilo. Pensou na sua mãe fugindo com aquele homem grosseiro. Pensou no seu pai e naqueles homens de máscaras e naquelas noites intermináveis – oh, não, não vamos falar disso agora! Pensou depois nos olhos brilhantes de seu Mestre e nas suas palavras que – Lord o perdoasse! – soavam muitas vezes tão vazias. E então olhou para o cabelo curto e vermelho furioso no vento, nas nuances mudando sob a luz do Sol fraco. E então ele pensou que nada fazia mesmo muito sentido.

Ela devolveu a vassoura sem agradecer.

- Malfoy...?

- Denada.

- Eu não ia agradecer.

- Então o que mais você quer?

- Me leva daqui... – ela sussurrou. Havia uma audácia revoltante no fundo daqueles olhos redondos e castanhos que Draco quis sorrir ao constatar. Não houve sorriso algum, apenas o vento frio e as folhas secas.

- Como é?

- A invasão está chegando. Eu não quero estar aqui. Você não tem medo. Eu sei de que lado você vai estar e sei que você vai embora quando isso aqui virar um campo de prisioneiros.

Sem súplicas, sem lágrimas. Apenas a leve impressão de que aquilo era um pedido ou deveria ser. Draco olhou-a de alto a baixo, mais por costume do que por soberba. Ou por costume de soberba, não importava muito.

- Você tem noção do que esta falando, garota?

- Acho que quem não tem noção de alguma coisa é você. A Ordem sabe do ataque iminente, só não sabe precisar a hora exata. Eles estão se preparando pra isso.

- Mentirosa. Se isso fosse realmente acontecer, estariam evacuando o colégio, não?

- E levar as crianças pra onde? – ela disse num volume quase inaudível - Essa é uma guerra perdida Malfoy... Até Dumbledore sabe disso. Ele está velho e cansado. Só uma pessoa nesse mundo acha que essa guerra pode ser ganha, e você sabe quem é...

- Achei que sua família estava do lado de Potter. – o modo como ele cuspia aquele nome. O asco e a inveja pontiagudas nos seus olhos azuis a faziam querer acreditar que o mundo era um lugar estável. Mas não era bonito acreditar nisso vivendo em um mundo em guerra. (As conclusões ruins surgem na nossa cabeça sem a gente querer, você sabe).

- Minha família... Você não quer me fazer chorar quer? – ela apertou os lábios, mas sorriu levemente. Durou muito pouco, quem sabe fosse só imaginação. – Estão mortos. Os que não estão vão estar. Eu não quero ficar sozinha.

- E pra não ficar sozinha você escolheu a minha companhia? – ele riu. E então tudo pareceu voltar ao primeiro ano de Hogwarts. Foi uma espécie muito estranha de mágica, como se alguém lhe fizesse cócegas de alma. Ela não riu como ele, mas sorriu levemente enquanto observava o rapaz entrar em outra dimensão de memória sensorial.

- É...

- Porque eu?

Ela baixou os olhos por um instante e tornou a olhar para Draco. A verdade é que ela não tinha a resposta que agradaria ao rapaz. Ela sabia o tipo de coisa que ele estava esperando ouvir e não podia dizer. Não sabia mentir. Talvez ele entendesse o que queria entender, se ela simplesmente ficasse em silêncio.

- Ficou muda? – ele foi tão ríspido quanto sabia que podia. Orgulhou-se de si. Poderia ordenar a execução de um homem, com aquele tom de voz. - Porque está pedindo isso pra mim, Weasley?

- Harry não vai me salvar dessa vez...

As vezes é tão fácil dizer a coisa certa. As vezes é tão difícil! Gina disse. Escolheu as palavras com o maior cuidado possível, e disse. "A difícil arte de fazer escolhas", como diria Dumbledore. Não doeu dizer. Mas alguma coisa... ah! Não importava mais. Olhou firme nos olhos dele pra esperar o inevitável.

Quando ele tocou seu rosto com a palma gelada da mão, ela sentiu-se ruborizar. Vergonha de não ser corajosa como Ronald ou sua mãe. Vergonha de querer ficar viva quando seus amigos estavam dispostos a morrer lutando. A dor e a fome a amedrontavam de tal maneira que ela – pela mera insistência nesses pensamentos ruins – agarrou-se a Draco como se ele fosse protegê-la de seus pensamentos.

- Eu não posso levar você comigo, enquanto você não for uma de nós. – ele disse friamente. O cabelo dela incomodava sua boca, fazia cócegas. Queria cuspi-lo e empurra-la pra longe, mas por qualquer motivo não fez isso. Não haviam dispositivos mágicos nela, ele teria sabido. Não havia intenção contrária às suas palavras, ele teria sabido. Era um péssimo oclumante, mas não tão ruim assim. Disse por dizer, como se fosse sua obrigação lhe dar a última chance de voltar correndo para o castelo, para os Weasley, pra pobreza e para o destino cruel daqueles que se voltam contra o Mestre das Trevas e da Noite, o Salvador do Mundo Mágico.

- Eu sei... – ela sentiu uma lágrima rolar solitária. Estava feito. Sabia que não voltaria atrás. Não porque não pudesse, mas porque não queria. E a lágrima era por isso e era a ultima. Ela não queria voltar atrás, estava satisfeita com aquele acordo que ela nem tinha certeza se estava feito. "Pense em coisas bonitas", disse a mamãe. Se houvessem coisas mais bonitas que a gola da camisa de Draco, folhas poeirentas e arquibancadas sujas, se houvesse! Ah, ela pensaria nessas coisas. Mas elas não existiam. Se tivesse informações pra dar, ela daria, se tivesse que confessar ela confessaria. Mas não havia nada além da vontade de ficar viva, do lado de quem ganha. E voar de vassoura nova. Apertou ainda mais seu corpo contra o de Draco. Não gostava dele. Não gostava nenhum pouco dele, nem do cheiro adocicado que ele tinha. O cheiro dele lembrava o Egito, ela não sabia porque. E o maldito Egito tinha um cheiro de doce e narguile que ela nunca esquecera.

O vento congelava os ossos e o toque de recolher das 19 horas estava para soar. O Sol se pôs vendo o ultimo casal de Hogwarts desaparecer atrás da coluna que um dia abrigara a torcida da Corvinal.

Amanheceu...

**PS:** Que saudade de escrever D/G!

Obrigada a todo mundo que acabou de ler essa fic (especialmente minha betinha que é a coisa mãos fofa do mundo, a Manza) e a todo mundo que me manda e-mails/reviews comentando sobre as outras fics também. Vocês gostaram? Não? Me contem, eu quero saber tudo! rs


End file.
